Unfolding Mysteries
by MustBeLove02
Summary: Years passed by,those sweet memories were forgotten by their maturing minds and met each other once again but in different way. Natsu, the Silly Prince of Rekka Yushin (Burning Flame), is trying not to fall in love to Lucy, our brave damsel-in-distress 'cause he is engaged to a Princess that is hidden somewhere, What would be his reactions if Lucy and the Hidden Princess is one?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue - Little Boy's Wish**

In the world of monarchy with dragons, mages and mortals. A glorious event happened in the kingdom of Fiore. It was the christening of the first princess, the whole kingdom celebrated and invited to the palace to party with the Royalties.

The event is located in the garden that has lots of fragrant and beautiful flowers in the bushes that is finely trimmed into different shapes, has very clean and green grass where you can lay down and watch how the fluffy clouds moved in the clear blue vast sky. The fragrance of the flowers blooms in the air.

Tables were placed on the grass symmetrically with silky peach mantel with stitched curlicues in each end of the mantel; the utensils were perfectly matched with the peach mantel; With the beautiful flower arrangement made the venue perfect and beautiful.

"This is marvelous, Jude!" The queen exclaimed with joy, you can see the happiness and excitement through her hazel brown eyes. "Yes, yes, I can see it" The prideful king agreed to his lovely wife; looking at his wife's childish expressions.

The moon was on its brighest in the night after the christening of their sweetest and blessed gift. All the villagers wore their best clothings for the event. Fancy and fun music is all around with children, ladies and gents danced on the grassy land of the huge and beautiful garden of the castle. The soldiers blew the trumpets as the cue that the royalties are ready to come out.

The huge door with unknown shapes of curlicues in a golden color opens. The Queen, The King and of course the reason of the celebration, the Princess. Unexpectedly, The Queen and the King wore simple clothes like their villagers to blend in with them.

"Good Evening, my countrymen!" The King greeted joyfully while standing on a temporary stage made by his servants. "Everyone knows that this is about my daughter, a miracle for all of us. Especially for my wife, her wish was granted and for this blessing. We want this to share to all of you" He stated with joy to all his villagers who joined the event.

The music started once again, everyone began partying again. The Queen holds her daughter protectively while the King have some conversation with the people around him. "Did we missed something?" The husky voiced man asked after touching Layla's shoulder gently. The blonde queen was alarmed a little and looked back quickly.

"Come on, When did the Queen of the finest kingdom became a paranoid woman?" He joked with a smirk while he runs his finger through his spiky hair that is red like his scales in his dragon form. "Igneel!" She exclaimed in disgust as Igneel laughed boisterously.

"Is that how a king act?" Layla asked irritatingly and still holding her daughter protectively as she stared at the pinkette that holds the left leg of Igneel. "Ah, I almost forgot!" He exclaimed and lifted the little boy. "His name is Natsu, I saw him wandering the forest and looks like lost. I adopted him" He stated with a grin.

"Really? I thought he is your son! His eyes are like yours!" She exclaimed with a sweet smile shown in her face. "How old are you, young prince?" She interrogated kindly. "Two" He answered shyly.

"Oh,Looks whose here?!" Jude interrupted as he approached to them on the lavender stairs. "Jude, my friend!" Igneel called out after putting his son down of the land. The two kings started talking to each other about many things like ruling a country, life, how's you country? something like that. The young Natsu stared at the newborn baby held by the queen.

"Queen-sama, may I now her name?" He asked politely will reaching the baby on Layla's arms. "Ah, Her name is Lucy." she answered kindly followed by a smile and kneeled down for Natsu to have a sight to Lucy. "Rushe..." He pronounced incorrectly as Layla laughed quietly. "You're such a clever prince" She said to the little boy and touched his hair gently.

"Igneel, looks like your son wants to play with Lucy" She stated after standing up and while Natsu keeps on reaching Lucy on her arms. "Why not let him play with her?" He suggested and showed a smile to his son, who responded him with a smile. "Come with me" The Queen told to the little boy as the pinkette follewed her inside the castle. "Staying inside the castle was safe for both of you" She added with a serious tone as they enter a room that looks like prepared for the newborn baby. She layed the baby down on a bed and not on the crib so Natsu can play with her. Natsu pokes the face of Lucy and started staring at her. "Pretty..." He whispered. "You might make her cry if you continue that, Little Natsu" The Queen warned while brushing her hair infront of the mirror near the balcony of the room.

"Hai" he affirmed and lied don on the bed right next to Lucy. He closed his eyes gently and started resting."A Prince needs a Princess by his side one day, right Queen-sama?" He asked blankly. "Ah, yes. The Prince must find a Princess that will be her Queen." She explained while looking at the little boy who sits on the bed. "I'm a Prince, ne?" He asked again. "Yes, you are...not just a simple prince...You're the Fire Dragon Prince" She answered sweetly, approaching to the pinkette. "Then...Will Lucy be my Queen, someday?" He asked while grinning as Layla stopped for a moment. "Oh, sure... why not? Both of you might be a great couple!" She exclaimed. Natsu crawled to Lucy and poked her face and said "Ne, Rushe...You're going to be my queen someday!" Natsu exclaimed cheerfully and showed his widest grin.

_"Wow, Is he really a two-year-old child? Maybe he read to much fairy tales? He gave me an idea!"_

The Queen thought happily while Natsu leaned his head on her lap. "I wish I have a mother..." He mumbled and started snoring.

"He already fallen asleep..." She mumbled while touching the little boy's hair. She left Natsu on the bed and Lucy on the crib. The Queen went of the beautiful castle and started to find her way to Igneel and Jude. "Where's Natsu?" He asked after he noticed Layla approaching to them. "He is just sleeping inside Lucy's room" She answered cheerfully. "What's with that smile, my dear?" The King asked to his lovely wife.

"Why don't we arrange an engagement?" She asked with a smile again. "Engagement?" Igneel and Jude said in unison. "Natsu and Lucy." She answered with her eyes sparkling. "Good Idea!" Igneel affirmed cleverly which is the opposite of Jude's reaction. "What kind of idea is that?" Jude mumbled. "What did you say, dear?" Layla asked with a dark aura that surrounds her. "N-nothing!" Jude smiled nervously. "Come on! Why don't we grant the lil boy's wish?" She exclaimed childishly.

"Natsu?" Jude asked with a puzzled reaction. "He tell it to me before he slept." The Queen added. "I already answered 'Yes' So no need to explain more" Igneel stated with no reaction. "Then. Everything is settled! They will marry each other at the right time" She stated, which means the conversation ends at that point. After the party, Every one of them went back home to rest including Igneel and his son Natsu.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

While Igneel, The Fire Dragon King and Natsu are travelling back to Rekka Yushin (Burning Flame) Kingdom. Natsu woke up from his father's lap. "Dad?" Natsu called as he sat on the seat, rubbing his eyes. "Natsu. You woke up. Did I wake you up?" Igneel asked concernedly, Natsu shook his head as a sign of "No". "Son, May I ask you a question?" He requested as Natsu nodded curiously. "Is that true that you want the princess to your queen?" He asked with a smile and while touching his son's hair. "Hai!" Natsu answered cheerfully.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Now, that the party ended. The whole castle was silent again. No music, no laughter, nothing at all. Only the cricket's cry is all they heard. The Queen and The King were right beside Lucy. Staring at , a dark mist appears including a figure of a woman.

"Such a lame decision you made, Milady!" She smirked. She was wearing a violet cape, covering her clothes. "Why did you betrothed the princess to a lame prince!" She exclaimed disgustedly. "Fire Dragons are not lame, you witch!" Layla exclaimed angrily. "Fire are so fierce to lose! They might lose but they will ignite to their strongest flare to fought again the ones who defeated them!" Layla exclaimed as she took a key from her pockets. But, Jude stopped him from using magic. "What do you want from us, Zerina?" Jude standed up fearlessly. She laughed boisterously like the evil witches in the fairy tales and said "I just wanted to blessed her...blessed her with a miserable life!" She yelled as she wield her wand-like stick. "Live, Love, Laugh, Death, Broken, Frustration!" she yelled once again as the dark swirling light surrounds Lucy and lit the room.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_**What do you think of the story, minna-san? Reviews are so much appreciated! :D Until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the 1st chapter of the story! Please let me know what you think of it?! Pleeease!**

**Chapter 01- Meeting Gray**

"What did you do, Zerina?" Layla asked nervously to the wicked evil witch."I just blessed her...no...Cursed her!" Again, she laughed evily. "Why are you doing this to us?" Jude asked, you can see his worriedness for his daughter. "Just for fun...My hobby is messing up people's lives! I love looking at those grievious faces!" she exclaimed proudly.

"There is a way to dispell the curse...discontinue the marrage of your daughter to that prince...or take her out of the kingdom for the curse's effect, will be a little not effective." she stated in a serious tone. The mist surrounds them once again. Fear is the entire Queen felt. "Choose wisely" she had her serious declaration.

The next day, after the incident. Tension is all they felt and worriedness. In the room where the Queen and King's throne was located. Four of them where inside of it; The Queen, The King, Spetto, the head of the maids and Ul, an ice mage. The Queen and King must made the right choice or else, something might happen to their precious daughter. Spetto and the King were curious, what would a famous mage can do for them?

"Please let me decide for this, Anata (Dear)" the Queen had a serious request and stood in front of them beside Ul. The King was worried not only about his daughter; He is worried about what is his wife's decision. "I have decided that..." she stopped for a moment and look at her husband's eyes."That...the marrage of Natsu and my Daughter will not be cancelled and Ms. Ul will take care of her." The King and Spetto's eyes widened with shock. Looks like they didn't expect her decision.

"It's a hard decision, but I need to do this" She stated with a serious tone but you can see sadness in her hazel brown orbs. "Why my queen?" King Jude asked in disappointment and stood. "Before your head will explode, I just want to tell you that if we are Natsu's parent and we didn't grant his wish. what will you feel?" She told with her eyes' furious, Jude calmed down and sit back on his throne. Maybe, he understands his wife now. It's hard for them to let her go, living a life without even seeing their daughter grow must be so grievous.

Ul took the little girl and went back to the kingdom she lived. The Queen ordered Spetto to come with Ul so she can be sure that her daughter is safe and sound and gave her the Celestial Keys that the queen owns.

Ul, is a famous ice mage because of the way she uses her magic. She is a mother too; she knows the feelings of the Queen and King. Who would think that an ice mage will live in a fire kingdom named Rekka Yushin? They arrived in a city named Blaze, there is where she lived.

Thinking that this kingdom is made of smoky mountains, and volcanoes? No, this kingdom is just like a typical kingdom with busy cities and guilds. Places with volcanoes that's like the nest, Only elemental dragons know where is the Dragons' Nest, this the place where Dragons meet up.

"I felt so pity to the royalties" The ice mage stated while holding Lucy and walking on a loamy path which leads them to her home beside a lake. "Even me..." Spetto affirmed while lifting their baggage. They passed by the woods with wild creatures. The sound of splashing water was heard, that means they are near. Finally, they arrived at a beautiful place. The sun rays made the lake water sparkle; you can feel the cold breeze and hear the sound from the wind which made the branches dance.

"I'm back with newcomers!" She greeted to her neighbors cheerfully. Her neighbors were so friendly and greeted back with a smile. "Let me bring this to the vacant cottage near to Ul's house" A guy offered to Spetto who looks tired in lifting the baggage. "I am delightful to accept your offer, Sir." She responded and the guy took the baggage, She took Lucy from Ul. "Mom!" Ul looked back and saw a little girl who looks like her. She hugs Ul as Ul hugs her back.

After a mother and daughter reunion, Ul introduces Spetto and Lucy to Ultear, the little girl and the daughter of Ul. "She is cute!" Ultear exclaimed after having a sight to the princess. "She looks like a princess!" She added.

5 years later, Lucy grew up as cheerful kid and has the looks of her mother; having a golden hair and hazel brown orbs. She always wore an orange dress with puffed sleeves and a red doll shoes. She is way too friendly, thats why she knew all the people in the place.

"Ne, Spetto-san. What are these keys?" the little blonde girl asked while staring at the Celestial Keys. "Those are magical keys, Lucy-sama" She answered while putting the vegetables and meat on the table. "Those are from your mother, It will protect you once you know how to use magic" she added while getting the knife and cupboard on the cabinet. "Where is my mom?" She asked with a sad face. "I will tell you when you were a grown up and in the right time" she answered.

"Then when I will learn magic?" She asked excitedly with her curious brown orbs. "When you are at the right age, my dear" Lucy looked back and saw Ul standing on the kitchen's door. She approached to Ul and hugged her as a sign of welcome. "Welcome back, Ul-sama" Spetto greeted with a kind smile, slicing the carrots into pieces. She responded with a smile. "Aunt Ul! Where's Lyon and Ultear?" The little girl asked cheerfully to the ice mage. "They are with Gray outside" she answered calmly to Lucy.

"Gray?" She asked once again. "He is my new student, go and introduce yourself" She answered while touching Lucy's blonde hair. Lucy smiled as a sign of affirmation and run away. "Is there anything I can help?" Spetto asked as she stopped slicing vegetables. "The Queen wants you to give this book to Lucy." She said after putting the book on the table.

_Flashback_

_"How's my daughter?" Layla asked worriedly to Ul, who showed her a smile._

_"She is very fine, there is no sign of threat to her life and grew up with good manners too." She responded and felt that the Queen was relieved and still longing to see her daughter. Layla took a book and gave it to Ul._

_"This book will teach her how to use magic." She stated with a serious tone. "Give to Spetto, she will be the one who will it to her." She added_

_"Yes, I will. Queen-sama" She said as she took the book and left the castle._

_End of the Flashback_

Lucy went out of the maroon door of the cottage. The place was very busy and most of them do the chores. She searched for them and found out they were at the quiet part of the lake side. She went there and saw crystal-like figures. She was so amazed by the rose figures. An ice lance is approaching to her but she didn't notice it, A raven haired boy pulled her, He saved her from the lance but made the figure scattered into pieces.

"Oh, how disappointing!" She exclaimed while picking a piece of the figure. "You don't care about your life, aren't you?" The boy asked to Lucy when Lyon and Ultear appeared. "Hey, Lyon! Be careful in using your magic! You almost hurt that girl!" He yelled while pointing to Lucy.

"What?!" Lyon asked with his eyes widened. "You almost hit Lucy, you idiot!" Ultear hitted Lyon's head. Lyon is two years older to Lucy while Ultear is three years older. Lyon is a student of Ul. "Lucy! Are you alright?" Ultear asked worriedly. "Yes, I am. He saved me." Lucy answered cheerfully while pointing to the raven haired boy. "Thanks to you, Gray." Ultear smiled. "Nah, that's just a little thing." Gray responded.

Lucy stood and introduced herself to Gray. "Nice to meet you, Lucy" Gray offered a shake hand as Lucy shook Gray's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 02- The Silly Pince of Rekka Yuushin**

ike Lucy, of course, Natsu grew up and two years older than Lucy, as well. He is friendly and so hyper but its hard to wake him up every morning. If didn't wake him up, his breakfast would be lunch. He might be friendly but lonely at the same time. Natsu only have a familiar and Erza to talk to. Erza Scarlet, a young girl whom Igneel trust and commonly mistaken as Igneel's daughter because of her hair color.

Golden sun rays through the window touched Natsu's face when Erza removed the curtains and put it on the floor. "Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Erza exclaimed which made Natsu put a pillow on his head and groaned. "It's already morning, Prince Natsu" She stated after removing his blanket. "5 more minutes, please?" Natsu requested with the pillow on his face.

"No more five minutes! Get up!" Erza pulled out Natsu from his bed. "Wake up!" She yelled as Natsu sits and scratched his pink hair. "Hai" He mumbled as Erza left him in the room. After changing his clothes, He went out and started finding his way to the dining room. Before he opens the door, He layed his ears on the door.

"He woke up late" Igneel stated in his calm voice. "Again in a week. Sire, can you do something about it?" Erza requested which made the King laughed. "He's still young, Erza. Don't be that strict to him. Besides, you're just a year older than him! Why don't you enjoy your youth?" He exclaimed while laughing. Suddenly, Natsu felt that he is being watched so he looked back and saw a brown haired lady with an emerald green eyes; she was wearing a maid outfit. Must be a servant of the castle. "Ohayo, Prince Natsu! Did you eat your breakfast?" She asked with a smile.

"No, Gia-san." Natsu answered politely. Gia smiled and opens the huge wooden door for him. Natsu walks in inside the dining room with a huge chandelier in the center. The table mantel was yellow gold with red tablecloth where utensils placed. "Good Morning!" Natsu greeted cheerfully with a grin, he approached to the seat in front of Erza and beside his father, Igneel. He gave his son a smile as a response.

"Good Morning, too son" He greeted back. They ate their breakfast then do their desired act. The King, of course; Is doing something to solve some kingdom's problem. Erza, went to a library to read something about magic. And Natsu was left, doing nothing while the whole kingdom was busy.

He walked around the castle two times and he went to the garden to rest. "Nachu!" It called out as it hugs him. "Happy, where have you been?" Natsu asked to his friend. "There's a girl who took me!" Happy exclaimed and started flying around him. "Who is she?!" He asked in a spleenful tone. "Lisanna is nice!" The exceed cheered. The pinkette and Happy escaped from the castle and went to the girl who took Happy.

They arrived at a house made of wood and looks so cozy and warm. A gleeful hum was heard at the other side of the house. Natsu and Happy followed the voice. They hid at a bush, for them not to be noticed by the person. Natsu observed the girl, Her short hair is silky and shimmering like silver. Her blue eyes is calm like the vast day sky. "Nachu...You're drooling!" Happy teased and flew out of the bush. "Am not!" He exclaimed and chased Happy.

The girl looked back and saw Natsu and Happy running in round. "Happy!" She called out in a cheerful tone, approaching to the blue exceed and hugged him. Lisanna stared at Natsu for a while. "Why are you chasing my Happy?" She yelled without shame. "You're Happy? He is mine!" He protested, stomping his feet. "Now I know why Happy ran away from you. You're too cruel to be his owner!" She argued and still hugging Happy.

"No! He is poor at following directions! That's why he lost!" He pouted and crossed his arms. She sighed and put Happy on the grassy ground. She stood and says "Okay, we don't have a nice start. Why don't we start again?" smiling at the pinkette and offered a handshake. He blushed slightly and looked at Lisanna. "Fine." He gave up and shook his hands too. "My name is Lisanna Strauss." She introduced. "I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you!" He grinned after his introduction.

"Lis-Natsu?!" Erza's eyes widened after opening the backdoor. Natsu hid at a bush. "What are you doing here, outside the castle? You idiotic prince!" Erza exclaimed irritatedly while approaching to the bush. "Oji? (Prince)" The silver haired girl asked with a surprised tone. Erza pulled Natsu in his scarf out of the bush. "Explain right now. Natsu" She glared at him with her deadly eyes. "Sorry! I just want to meet the one who took Happy!" He exclaimed while struggling from Erza's grip on his scarf.

She sighed and look at Lisanna who is smiling sweetly at them. "You're lucky that Lisanna was the one who took Happy, or else you're pet is now in the stomach of the other people. You're so careless." "like I said! He is not good at reading directions!" He protested again. "Then, How come that he is out of the castle while you are inside of it? You know that he always follow you all the time, You're so careless not to notice him for the whole time." She argued to the pinkette who remained silent."Anyway, Lisanna...Mira needs your help in her room" She said at girl. "Okay. But, do you guys want to have a tea?" She offered before coming in. Erza refuses and pulled Natsu out of the backyard. "Thank you, Lisanna!" Happy yelled out while following Natsu and Erza. "Sayonara! Visit me again! Happy! Natsu! I mean Oji-san!" She yelled out before Natsu and the others disappeared from her sight.

**Review are always much appreciated! :) :) Anyway, thank you so much for the few reviews! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 03 - Garden Of Wishes**

The sun is just rising but Lucy was wide awake and just watching the sun go up and lit the world. The birds are chirping and the rooster do the "cock-a-doodle-doo" sound. A sign that the day is going to start. She changed her clothes and went out of the house to do few chores. "Lucy, I already got a pail of water. Here take it" An old man offered. "Hontoni? Thank you!" She exclaimed, getting pail and went back to her house. She saw Spetto on the kitchen, cooking their breakfast. "Oh, Lucy you're back." she looks back, smiling at her. Lucy gives the pail to Spetto. "Um,Lucy...I want to give this to you." She put the pail down and took the book on the cupboard.

"There's a book in the cupboard?" the little blonde asked with her curious brown orbs. She put the book on the table. "I just hide it in there. That book was given to me by your mother." Silence covered room as Lucy says "Why?" She smiled and kneeled down. "To give it to you"

"Wake up my boy" He spoke with his husky voice. "It's already lunch time and the food is running out!" He yelled, Natsu quickly sit on his bed and looked at his left, His father is laughing out loud. Laughing like there's no tomorrow. Natsu lays his back on the bed, groaning. "Come on, I need to train you." He smiled and says "Ah, nevermind! I remember that my son is not interested in magic." He opened his eyes and jumped out of his bed. "I'm ready!" He exclaimed excitedly with a toothy grin. "That's my boy." Igneel smiled and strokes Natsu's pink messy hair.

Natsu gets ready, wearing normal clothes. A red shirt with long sleeves, light brown short and still wearing his muffler. "Go and eat your breakfast at the dining and meet me there at the garden. I'll be waiting for you." Words that lingers in his mind while finding Happy to give a fish. "Happy!" He called out while strolling on the hallway.

"Give me that fish." He looked back and saw his scarlet haired friend. "I know where Happy is and you know that you're father is waiting for you." She smiled at him in way that Erza rarely do, I mean, never seen by Natsu in his whole life. "Fine. Thank you" He lend the fish to Erza and run quickly as he could.

"What is this book?" She asked to the calm lady. "You want to learn magic, right? Now, is the right time" she said loudly and vividly. Lucy's eyes widened, followed by a bright smile. "Yay!" She exclaimed in a cheerful tone and started hopping like a kangaroo. She stopped in a sudden; She looked at Spetto with a different expression, a sad face, which is the opposite of her cheerfulness. A very sad one. "Where's my mom and dad?" She asked with longing in her eyes. "You'll meet them someday, Lucy-sama" Spetto answered in a warm voice, Lucy smiled a little, still not satisfied with her innocent mind.

She sat on the stool and started eating her breakfast as well as Spetto. She is worried about the young heiress of the King's throne. After eating her meal, she decided to read the book later and put it on her bed. She walked out of her home and stroll to the quiet place, There were a lady hugging a girl, seems like a mother and daughter, It caught her attention. Again, Many questions lingers in her mind with sadness was painted in her face. "Hey, are you alright?" She looked back and saw Ultear, smiling at her; She lowers her head, a sign that she is not fine.

"There you are" Igneel stated after seeing the appearance of Natsu coming closer and closer. "You don't need to run, son" He added while Natsu is panting in front of him. "You will need a lot of energy later" Natsu looked up to him, smiling. "Where are we going?" He asked, he predicted that they will go out of the castle. "In a quiet place." He lifted and put his son on his shoulder.

They went to a plain beside the lake, It was really quiet like they are the only onces who lived in the world. "Are you ready?" Igneel asked to his son who is scanning the area. "Aye Sir!" He copied his pet's line while he jumped with a toothy grin.

"What wrong, Lucy?" She asked with her sweet, childish voice. "I want to meet my parents, I want to know where they are." She stated, sadness is all she felt. Ultear smiled, "If you really wished to see them, why don't you visit the Garden of Wishes next to this place? I think that place will ease your pain." She taught her the way to the place.

She knew that she was near to the garden when she smell the scent of the flowers. She saw different kinds of flowers all around her. Butterflies were flying, using their colorful wings. "This place is beautiful" She scanned the place until she reached the lakeside. She picked a hibiscus and put it on her left ear and looked at the river to see her reflection, but her happiness fades away when she remembered her problem.

"Hey...Why are you sad?" She saw a reflection of a boy with a pink hair, She looked back, the boy smiled then Lucy stared at river and says "I want to meet my parents." Natsu stared at her. "Your mom must be beautiful like you." He grinned after making the blonde smile. "Anyway, I'm Natsu." He offered his hand."I'm Lucy." She smiled and took his hand. "You have lots of wounds and scratches!" She exclaimed with her hands on her mouth. "Nah! This is nothing!" He grinned.

"Why you don't have a surname?" He asked with his confused slanted eyes."Same as you, Natsu!" She giggles, pinching his cheeks."Aw!" He stepped back. "Now you're Lucy Pinchygirl!" He yelled. "While you're Natsu Bitterness!" She yelled back."How come?! Did you taste me?" He teased, putting out his tongue. Lucy chased him all around the garden, Her face is full of hapiness, enjoying the time they together."Natsu! Where are you? We need to go home now!" They stopped for a moment and Natsu looked at Lucy.

"That is dad." He stated with a low voice."We'll meet again some other time, right ?" Natsu grinned and say "Of course." He ran away, following his father's voice while Lucy waves her hand until his image disappears. She took a rest on the grassy plain, surrounded by flowers. Looking at the orange tinted sky and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

**Just posted two chapters in a day since the first one is short! Thank you again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 04: Grown Ups**

Eleven long years passed by, After I met this silly boy from the town who really made me forget all my longings for a mother and father that day. Will I meet him once again? In the Garden of Wishes, where I always reminisce?

I opened my eyes, seeing a wash blur of an image of a boy. Must be Gray with his white coat on. "Hey, you passed out in this garden again?" His breathe touched my face, in a sudden, my vision became clear. "I have no choice but to sleep here rather than passing out in the middle of the road." I stated after sitting on the grass covered with snow; Touching my head, still feeling drowsy."Like Sleeping Beauty?" He teased, giggling a little. "Are you reading books? Or you just pretending that you know the story?" I argued, He just look into my eyes and says "Spetto-san is worried about you, ya know?" He stood, offering his hand. "I'll go home! Are you happy?" I asked taking his hand.

"Not only me, the whole world would be." He smiled slightly "Shut up, It doesn't work?" I looked away, blushing slightly. "What doesn't work? Did I do something wrong?" He asked as I say "Forget it! Forget what I said, let's leave this place now." I exclaimed and started walking fast on the stone white path.

Fire, Food, and Sleep. Those are the three words that always lingers in my mind, Eating fire made me strong, Food is my life and Sleep is all I need when I'm tired. Here I am, cursing under my breath inside my room. "Natsu, why are you so mad about it?" Happy flew back and forth above me. "Come on! Engagement with a princess that I don't know?! Like hell that I would marry her!" I protested, putting the pillow on my face. "You met her before, young man." Natsu removed the pillow on his face, he saw Erza leaning on the wall. "You met her, King Igneel said that you wgere the one who requested it." She added. "Yeah right" I groaned and put the pillow on my face again.

Later on, the sky is almost orange as well as the clouds. I changed my clothes from wearing a-prince-like outfit to a mage outfit and left the castle and went to a bar in the busy city of Blaze. The bar where Lisanna and her sister worked. I open the bar's door, the people inside stared at me. "Oji-san!" I heard from a familiar voice, I saw Lisanna approaching to me. "Hey, stop calling me in that way!" I whispered. "Oji-san?!" They exclaimed. I felt embarassed."Um, please treat him like he is just one of us!" She exclaimed as she pulled me to the crowd until to the counter."What are you doing here?" She asked with her curious blue eyes.

"I'm just bored inside the castle." I lied, she smiled. I think she didn't figure it out."Want some ice cream?" She offered, jumping inside the counter. "Lisanna!" I saw her sister, Mirajane glaring at her. Man, she might changed but there is still a demonic aura on her. "Oh, Natsu! What brings you here?" suddenly her demonic aura fades away. "The castle really needs to level up their security." She smiled while getting a bottle on the cupboard. "Even thou, there are lots of guards inside and out of the castle. I can still escape" I bragged as Lisanna put a cup of ice cream on my front."What's this?" She raised an eyebrow and says "I thought you like a cup of ice cream?"

"I didn't ordered it"

"I asked you if you like ice cream"

"I didn't say the three-letter-word, 'yes' "

"Why did you always come out of the castle, Natsu?" It sent shivers through my spine, That voice, that scary voice is only owned by the one and only, Erza..."Do you want some?" She giggled and sat beside me. Is she insane?

"I'll be not strict on you for a while." Oh, she really is insane. Lisanna put a slice of strawberry cake in front of her. She eats like a child when it comes to strawberry cake. "Um, what are you doing here?" She looked at me and says "I just want to eat a cake"

"There's a lot of cake inside the castle"

"The cake here is one of a kind"

"Um, the ice cream is melting, Natsu." I looked at Lisanna."I will not eat it." She cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked cheerfully but a dark aura surrounds her. "Okay!Okay! I'll eat it!" I give up and eat it. That girl really got angry and made her face red as a tomato when her wishes or commands are rejected. Yes, spoiled.

Lanterns are lightening up by the neighborhood, small ice crystals are falling from above while we're walking on the loamy white path. "Why do you always stay at that place?" He asked while his hands are on his coat's pocket. "Just a remarkable memoir in my mind happened there." I looked up, watching the snowflakes fall on my hands. When we arrived on the cottage, the door opens wildly and I saw Spetto-san, running quickly and approaching to me. "Where did you go, Lucy-sama?" She was so worried, I felt guilty on what I've done. "She was just resting on the Garden of Wishes." He spoke in a calm tone."I'm so sorry for not saying any words on where I always go." I apologized, Her face lightened up and smiled."Time really flies so fast, you looked like a perfect replica of your Mom" She gently touched my cheeks.

"Thank you, Spetto-san." I hugged her, It feels like she's my mother even she's not. We waved our hands goodbye to a good friend, Gray as he left us, coming back to his cottage. It was a good timing, blizzard suddenly occurs in our so-called "Safe Haven" We quickly got inside the cottage. "I'm going to put a flame on the firepit." I offered and took some woods on the shelf beside it. She put a white platter on the table and says "Eat." She turned to me and smiled. "I'm not hungry, Spetto-san." I stand up and approached to her. "Go on, take a rest. Spetto-san"

Man, my stomach really aches when I eat ice creams, sundaes, and many more cold treats. "Natsu, are you okay?" Erza asked, looking me and trying not to laugh. "Argh...I...know you...want to laugh." I said slowly,holding my stomach and almost puke. We sneaked inside the castle and went to our own rooms. I changed my outfit into pajamas and take a look on my window. I moved the red curtain a little, a small space where I can look at the scenario outside. I can't see or recognize anything. All I can see is snow, going with the flow of the wind outside. "Lucky that we got home quickly." I mumbled, still looking outside. "Natsu?" I turned around and saw Happy rubbing his eyes.

"Welcome...Home! Achoo!" He sneazed. "When did you caught a cold?" I asked to my familliar and friend for a long time. "A while ago... Achoo!" He sneazed, I smiled and put my scarf around him. "Felt better?" I asked again. "A-aye!"

I woke up, my heart is beating so fast, I am sweating and my body is shaking. "W-what was that?" I asked myself, trying to remember my dream. Every memory is a little blurred. "Hime, daijoubu?" My eyes widened in a sudden. "Virgo?" I asked, my heart is still beating fast. I groaned in my head and says "Go back to your world" Memories are flowing inside my head. Those memories are distorted and it feels like it really happen. "As you wish, Hime." She disappeared, Why did she always popped out somewhere?

Argh! I can't sleep! I half-sitted on my bed and turn the lamp with a round body on. I took a book under the small table where the lamp is.

3rd Person's P.O.V

"She grown up perfectly!" Zerina laughed evily while looking at the lacrima vision. An anonymous guy came in and says "So, you're going start the game you wanted?" He smirked as Zerina showed a dark smile "Of course!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 05 - Grown Ups| 02| Unexpected Attack| Layla's Visitation**

I have a warm feeling, must be the sun rays, I opened up my eyes quickly and look at the time. "Damn it! It's already noon!" I exclaimed as I quickly groomed myself. Why this is happening to me? I ran down using the old wooden stair and not jumping on the window that an idiot would do. Spetto-san is calm and happy while putting the silver platters on the table with a pink cover. "Why are you in a rush in an early morning?" She asked, realizing that I'm on the stairs. "Early...Morning?" I'm panting and fell on my knees. What happened to my clock? "Come on, eat." She smiled and put pieces of scrambled egg, and sausages on the two platters. "Hai." I stand up and approached to the table. God, I hate this morning.

After eating my breakfast, I go out and stroll around the place which is surrounded by melting icicles from the edges of the roofs, chilly breeze kisses my skin. Wished I wore long sleeves. Looks like the spring is going start with the hint by the peeking from the peaceful ashes in the sky. "Ohayo!" My dark haired friend or should I say 'sister' waved her hands while walking for me to notice her. I waved my hands hello. "Leaving today, Lucy?" I nodded. "Mom will be home later, visit us before you leave!" She gave me a smile as she ran away

* * *

"**Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon**!" I punched the huge trunk of the tree. Leaves started to let go of their grip on the branches of it. It's still shaking, like trembling because of fear. "Natsu, there you are! What are you doin' here?" His voice echoed a bit while flying, approaching to me. "Training!" I answered, getting ready to punch again the tree.

_ You are going to marry the princess of Fiore..._

_ "What? I don't even know her?" I was furious and dumbstruck, how come he can do such a decision like that without consulting me? _

_" You're the one who decided it when you were just a child, and we cannot reject it." He stated, he is not yelling yet it was really loud louder than a roaring thunder. _

_"Why we can't?" I interrogated, I jumped out of my seat. Waiting for his explanation. He gave off a big sigh._

_"It's because of Layla's decision. Her risk is going to be wasted if we discontinue this marriage." _

_"Decision? Risk?" I asked, many more questions are started to be constructed to my mind when he explained._

_" She decided to give her daughter, the princess to a trusted wizard. For her protection from a black witch who cursed her. She chose to give away her child just to grant your wish! Do you know how a parent feels when their daughter or son is not by there sides?!" He was furious for a moment and suddenly he calmed down and straightly looked at my eyes. "Any Questions?"_

_ I shook my head, he jerked his head to the door. A sign that he is letting me leave his place. I walked out of the place and slammed the door._

"Natsu...Natsu...Natsu!" I blinked, I saw Happy in front of me, his face is inches away from me. I stepped backward. "What?" asking innocently, I really don't know what he is saying a while ago. "What is happening to you?" He yelled. "Hey! Don't yell at my face!" He stared at me, waiting for my answer. "I just remember Igneel and mine's arguement yesterday." I looked away, watching how the blue bird landed on her nest with a worm on her beak. I looked back and saw Happy with an 'O' shaped on his mouth. "Let's go back to castle. I'm starving, do you want to eat?" I changed the subject as I walked on the leaves that fell from the tree and covered the ground.

* * *

I walk and walk until I reached the lakeside. The lakeside where I met Gray and the first time he thought me as a suicidal child. It's really peaceful here. The birds chirps in chorus, The water's splashing sound is so calming including the sound which is made by the brushing of branches when the wind blows. The water is so clear, so clear for you to see your reflection vividly. It was really quiet when suddenly, there are disturbance in the water and a huge snake with green scales with some black spots appeared.

_Get ready to die, Miss Lucy! Hssss_

I dogded from it's tail that tries to attack me, Where this snake came from? "**Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio**!" Scorpio appeared from the mist of sand he created. "Attack it!" I ordered as Scorpio do his move. "**Sand Buster!**" a large amount of sand is subsequently fired from it's Scorpion like tail in the form of a powerful sand tornado. The huge snake dodges from it quickly, fast like a blink of an eye. It opens it's mouth, showing it's long sharp fangs and approaching to me. I was about to make a move then a small ice-like wall appeared in front, which protects me from the snake's attack. "**Sand Spear**!" Scorpio fires from his scorpion-like stinger a thin but powerful piercing beam of sand at our foe. Someone lifted me, a newly-wed-style. I looked up and saw Lyon.

Scorpio's beam attack hitted it badly, which made it dropped so hard on the ground. It made some damages on the green land. "Are you okay?" he asked, I nodded to show a response. He let me down as I stroke on my skirt for some imaginary dusts.

_Get ready for some more, Lucy_

It's a new voice, it's different form the snake's. It sounds like there are more events like this will happen soon. "Scorpio, come back to your world" I waved his key and some random lights appeared while he vanished as well as the huge snake that vanished quickly and turned into dust. "What happened?" He asked with a confused look on his face. "I was just relaxing around here when the snake appeared." Everything comes back to it's peaceful aura. "It uses Telepathy" I muttered. "Did you say something?" He asked. "Nothing, Anyway...When did you, Gray and Aunt Ul come back?" I asked, trying to changed the subject. " 3 minutes ago" He answered, "How come that you and Gray know where I always go?" I pouted, He just smirked and turned his back to me. "I thought you leaving this place, it's almost noon. Why don't pack your things?" Damn it! I almost forgot! (Again!)

* * *

I heard chattering in the huge living room of the castle. I took a peek after opening the door slightly. I saw a woman with a golden yellow hair talking with my father. His eyes moves until he found me peeking. "Natsu...Why don't you come in and not peek like a little child?" Her hazel brown eyes meets mine. I open the door and came in. "Natsu! It's been so long!" she cheered with a smile. I approached to them and suddenly Aunt Layla pinched me on my face. "Ow! Oba-chan please stop."

"Deal with me, this is the first time I saw you as a young lad! You look handsome, dear!" I stroke my cheek which is red as a tomato that she pinched. She is really this cheerful, eh? "I remember that you're still a child that keep on yelling 'oto-san! oto-san! where are you?'. Now, look at you! growing up as a strong and wise heir of the throne!" Dad laughed on that statement while I feel like I slightly blushed on that. "Please stop...embarassing me...Oba-chan..." I lowered my head. she just giggled like a teenager. "Deal with her. will you?" Dad strokes my hair, I looked up and saw him smile. I smiled back but still I felt a little embarass.

* * *

After visitng Aunt Ul's. I packed up my clothes, and other stuffs. And started to get ready, I changed my outfit. now, I wore a green tank top and yellow skirt with my leather whip on the side of my belt and my key holder on the other side. I fixed my her into a pony tail style. "Pun-pun~" I saw Plue in the corner of my eye while putting my heart-shaped earings. "Are ready, Plue?" I cheered while turning to Plue. Plue made that sound again, I take as a 'yes' so I took my bag and closed Plue's gate.

"So, you really going leave, huh?" She said with a tear on the corner of her eyes. "Spetto-san...how many times that I will say this...I will visit you." I wiped the tears on her eyes and kissed her on her forehead. "Be careful and have a safe journey, Lucy-san!" Those are the final words I heard after leaving the cottage. Every person I passed by before leaving the place they all give me a heartwarming farewell. From this day on...My real life just begins!

* * *

?

"My, my, my! Now she chose to be alone!" Zerina smirked while looking at the Lacrima vision. "That means that I can easily make her life a chaos!" She laughed.

_Master...I'm sorry for disappointing you..._

"You didn't disappoint me, Hebi...At least she is now aware of her destiny." Zerina responded while looking at the lacrima vision in her castle in an unknown place.

* * *

"It didn't look like she missed her daughter?" I asked after Aunt Layla left the castle. I saw Father's worried eyes. "Yes, but deep inside she is really sad." His eyes met mine. "Why don't you learn how to ride on a horse?" A sudden question from him. "Dad, I don't need a horse! I have Happy!" I complained. "It was just-At least you have something to do inside the castle and not try to sneak out of the castle again." He sighed as I looked at him. "I need to take a rest, why don't you get some sleep?" He walked out of the living room and left me alone. "Fine. Maybe I need to catch some Z's!" I exclaimed and left the room as well.

* * *

**Finally updated! Again, Reviews are really appreciated! And THANK YOU TO Quoq! :D 3 3 **


End file.
